Jeklin Strelt
Jeklin Strelt, also known by her Trollian handle RagingConflagration RC , is one of the sessions main trolls, and one of the original nine who intended to play the session. Her handle refers to her in a few ways -- though mostly to her God-Tier aspect, general attitude and her love of fire. Her assigned symbol is similar to that of Scorpio's, though the arrow turns at the 'M's end and is drawn diagonally across, pointing towards her right shoulder. Her horns are long, thin and flat; arching dramatically over her head before ending in a forked tip. Jeklin, unlike most other trolls in her respective session, does not follow the hemotyping trend, rather choosing to type in a deep blue color. Her typing quirk consists of capitalizing 'L' and 'I', perhaps to immitate the high points in a flame. She is also very poor at spelling, but is known to put it off as a part of her quirk. She entered the game, though notably was not very enthusiastic about it until later on. Her land is the Land of Feather and Chaos (LOFAC) Biography -- Info To Be Added -- Personality and Traits Jeklin is a true fireball. She has never been one to play by the book, openly rude, explosive in her outbursts and not particularly intelligent. She has a love for the spontaneous and despises planning and organization to the point where she can become frustrated simply because she know's what's bound to happen. She is typically violent and impulsive, giving her actions a certain about of predictability in most cases and is exceptionally ill tempered. Being very arrogant and headstrong, Jeklin has stated numerous times that 'Everybody loves her' and that there is no possible way that anyone could dislike someone of her sheer level of awesomeness; though perhaps this is more of an attempt to convince herself than others. She has never hesitated to flaunt her abilities and is among the first to rush into a situation -- often without thinking. It has been made apparent on numerous occasions that the hemospectrum is very important to her, making it clear to others in her session that she was to be feared and respected by those lower on the spectrum than her, and shows a small degree of said feelings towards those higher on the spectrum than herself. Notably, she will not pursue an argument with someone of higher blood caste. Despite this, she does hold a certain amount of envy for both high and low-bloods and doesn't hesitate to speak provocatively about either one behind their backs. She was seen as being highly jealous of Darren's phionics, and a another time showed similar feelings about the physical strength in other trolls like Dolium or Truaga. She cares more for her friends than she would ever admit, and is content keeping the facade that she does not care in the least for them. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Jeklin has shown to wield impressive physical strength. This is most evident when she uses her personal favorite weapon the PILLAR PEN ; a weapon that she prototyped early on , a combination of her favorite pen and a decorative pillar. God-Tier Jeklin is the Rogue of Rage. The Rogue of Rage is a passive class-- stealing Rage (Anger, fear, determination ext.) from others and then distributing it to others. Rather than using anger to make herself stronger, She can use it to agitate others to trip them up in battle, making them easier targets. Excellent at diverting attention, making her helpful in strategically planned attacks if you can get her to cooperate. She has a knack for causing the enemy to lose control and hurt themselves while she sits back and enjoys the show. She is also able to use her talents to enrage her fellow players, and give them a good drive-- like adding fuel to the fire. Likewise , when fine-tuned, she is able to take the rage from her enemy's, leaving them without the punch of determination that can come from fury. Relationships Darren Travai Jeklin seems to think of Darren as both a good friend and matesprit -- though for whatever reason this doesn't change the way she acts towards him in contrast with other trolls-- at least in front of others. In a more private setting, Jeklin has been seen as calmer, even genuinely enjoying herself if only for brief moments. When asked about it publicly, she denies having any sort of red relations with him... though it is painfully obvious. Jeklin is also seen as being jealous of Darren's psionic abilities, at one point even stating that 'If there was any way I coul steaLk hIs abIlItIez from hIm, I wouLd.' The two seem to work extremely well in conjunction with one another despite often being at odds. Eranas Savren Jeklin was quick to show a strong hatred towards Eranas right from the moment they'd begun working together in the session (She as Jeklin's server player); accusing her of moving slowly, having poor priority and absolutely no backbone. Though Jeklin never outright insulted Eranas, she did talk badly of her to other trolls, and broke out in laughter when she witnessed her dream self fall from her tower window to her death. Ikarie Marada Jeklin can be particularly abusive verbally towards Ikarie, and was excessively so once she found out the truth about the other trolls blood mutation, even going so far as to call her ' pathetic and disgusting -- a disgrace to their species'. She also suggested she be culled simply for her blood hue, but did so discreetly and was not found out. Ferrum Crinis Jeklin seems to have an attraction towards the seadweller, and had succeeded in keeping this to herself until around the time of Ikarie Marada's God-tier feat. She was the only troll of the original nine who voted to abandon Ferrum, along with Varila and Dolium, to the dying Alternia. Techit Strelt (Dancestor) Jeklin was strongly unimpressed by Techit right away, finding her to be meek and pathetic compared to how she had pictured her to be. She shortly decided to shun the other troll-- refusing to acknowledge any sort of relation between them in a show of defiance. Lusus / Kernelsprite Jeklins Lusus, Harpymom (A Harpy Eagle) , was a young Lusus with a very slow growth rate who, had the lusus not been killed by illness, may have grown into a very large and perhaps more monstrus lusus with a large appitite as many blue-bloods are known to have. It had a friendly nature and upon being prototyped was nothing but loving and friendly towards Jeklin. Harpymom was killed by an unknown sickness, and suddenly dropped only minutes after Jeklins previous visit. nyessss.png Gggg-bbbbb.gif Hate-FOFAC.gif Raging Conflagration.jpg Jeklin Talk Sprite.gif jek.png Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Post-Scratch Trolls